1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shin guard, and in particular to a shin guard which is well adapted irrespective of a body shape of a user based on a flexible construction and is capable of implementing a good ventilation and an easier sweat exhaust.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a shin guard is basically directed to preventing a certain external impact when a user performs a sports activity such as a dynamic activity for thereby protecting a user""s shin and a certain damage of a shin.
A conventional shin guard is formed of a hard synthetic resin cover for protecting a shin. In addition, a ventilation hole is formed only in a certain part of a shin protection member for thereby exhausting sweat therethrough and implementing a ventilation operation.
Since the above conventional shin protection member is formed of a hard synthetic resin, a cover is not flexible. Therefore, it is impossible to satisfy a desired wearing feel of each user because the user""s body shapes and characteristics are different. In addition, since the cover is not flexible, the cover may damage a user""s shin for thereby causing an inconvenience for using the same. Therefore, the users must buy a desired shin guard which is well adapted to a user""s body shape and characteristic for thereby causing an inconvenience. Since a shin guard fabricator fabricates various type shin guards which are well adapted to the user""s different body shapes and characteristics, so that a fabrication cost is increased.
In addition, a ventilation hole is formed only in a part of a shin protection member, a ventilation and sweat exhaust of a sweating shin are not easily implemented, so that a shin skin is easily damaged due to a non-exhausted sweat in a portion in which a ventilation and sweat exhaust are not implemented when a user wears a shin guard for a long time. In addition, the shin guard formed of a hard synthetic resin is heavy, a fatigue is increased when a user uses a shin guard for a long time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shin guard which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shin guard which is well adapted to a user irrespective of a user body shape based on a flexible smooth synthetic resin cover and is capable of implementing a good ventilation and sweat exhaust using an embossed foam material and preventing a user""s fatigue based on a light weight of a shin guard.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a shin guard which includes a plate shaped smooth synthetic resin cover in which a plurality of mesh ventilation holes are formed in the whole surfaces of the cover, said cover being curved for thereby being well stuck to a shin of a user, and a foam synthetic resin buffering plate which is attached to a back surface of the cover and includes a plurality of ventilation holes corresponding to the mesh ventilation holes formed in the cover and a plurality of protrusions in the back surface of the same for thereby implementing a good ventilation through each ventilation hole.